I Hate Halloween
by cat-magik
Summary: First Fanfic. Oneshot. This is what happens when Bella parties a little to hard on Halloween. :P Rated T for mild language.


I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling oddly like there was something missing. I felt around the bed, in search of comfort from my boyfriend. I was coming up empty.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping to hear his reply from some direction in the pitch dark room.

Nothing. It was Halloween night and Alice threw this HUGE party only hours before, and let's just say I partied hardy. And, last I remember, Edward was furious at me for being so irresponsible. Maybe he was getting me back?

"Edward, if this is a joke, it isn t funny." I called out, thinking he was playing some kind of prank on me.

Still nothing. Where could he have possibly gone? There wasn't a note or anything. I decided to try his cell. Maybe he went hunting and forgot to leave a note. Or maybe he was just being a total ass. I picked up the cell he had let me use for emergencies, and I dialed his number.

His ringtone shrilled on the other side of the room. He left his phone that was odd. I decided to go downstairs and ask someone where he went, but when I reached the first floor, I realized there wasn't anyone down there. I walked back upstairs and checked their rooms.

They were all gone.

I walked around slowly in search of some kind of note. Anything to tell me where they went. Then, the power stuttered, and shut off completely.

I let go a short startled scream.

I ran back to Edward's room and crawled back into the bed. I grabbed the cell and called everyone's cell number. There wasn't an answer from anyone.

What the hell was going on?!

I heard a noise coming from the door. It opened slightly. My breath caught in my throat.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked, sounding more annoyed than scared, though I was terrified. But I was too damn hung over for this nonsense.

"Edward, stop screwing around! This isn t funny!" The door opened a little more. When I saw that there was no one there, I pulled the covers over my head, like a child.

Then my phone rang, but it wasn't my normal ringtone. It was the ringtone from that movie One Missed Call. And in reaction to that certain ringtone, I threw the phone at the wall. It broke into two. Then Edward's cell rang, with the same tone. I got up, thinking this was getting ridiculous and grabbed his phone. The caller I.D. said unavailable.

My head was pounding so hard, I didn t want to put up with this anymore. So I answered.

"Edward, I know you're fucking with me because only you know how scared I am of that movie, and the ringtone, so you planned this big thing to scare me and get back at me, and it worked okay? So drop the act!" I said, sounding exasperated. Then, I noticed how there was no reply to my rant, but I heard a snicker. This was getting old.

"I'm going back to bed now." And I hung up. It rang again, the same creepy tone.

I answered again, I didn't speak; I just listened.

All I heard was heavy breathing, no laughing of any kind this time.

"Who is this?" I asked firmly.

No answer. I hung up again and shut the phone off. Whoever that was couldn't call now.

I went back to bed, thinking if I could just pass out again, I could forget all of this. Then the power surged back on and the home phone rang. Somehow, shrilling the same ringtone. I answered, totally trembling now.

"H-hello?" I said with as much courage as I could muster.

He answered, "Turn around" and so, like a total fool, I did as instructed.

The sight was not pretty.

Right outside the window-wall was a dead deer dangling from I suppose was the roof. Written in what was the deer's blood read, "Are You Afraid?". I nearly collapsed in fear. That just drew the line.

Gathering my thoughts together, I put on my shoes without changing, grabbed my car keys, and ran down stairs to the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't staying here, and Edward would pay for this night.

I got in the car and shoved the key into the ignition. I turned it and sped out of the driveway as fast as I could. I was so upset my eyes were starting to blur with tears.

"Are you happy now, Edward? I m crying." I yelled into the empty car.

Something rang from the backseat. I jumped at the sound, but was quickly relieved to hear that it wasn't that particular ringtone. I halted to a stop and reached behind myself to find the mystery cell phone, but something grabbed onto my hand. I shrieked and looked into the rearview mirror. I saw the outline of a person, and screamed again, louder.

A hand appeared around my mouth, muffling my scream. Then a kiss fell upon my cheek. At that moment I realized how cold the hands touching me were.

"Of course I m not happy, not when you cry and whimper in fear..." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and slapped him in the head, injuring myself more than him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON T YOU THINK YOU TOOK THAT A LITTLE TOO FAR?!" I screamed in anger.

"I had no knowledge of it. Emmett had it planned, and when Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I went to hunt, he and Jasper stayed behind, claiming they weren't thirsty. They hid their plan in their minds. When I saw that you called Carlisle's, Esme's, _and_ Alice's phone, I figured something was wrong and I hurried back here. I brought Carlisle's phone just incase, then i saw you leaving."

"Why didn't you take your phone?" I asked, not fully believing his story.

"I figured since you were so plastered," his eyes grew cold. "that you wouldn't awaken and notice my absence."

"It was my first shot of Vodka in my whole life, of any alcohol for that matter! So I lost control. It was your idea in the first place, you told me to loosen up and try some!"

"I meant a shot, not 10." He snapped back.

"Okay, I lost control; it's over and done with." I said, noticing the distraction he was setting. "And I just got scared the hell out of. Can we please go back to your house, so I can sleep my hangover away?" I asked, pleading.

"Of course. But, let me drive. You were swerving earlier."

I rolled my eyes. "'Kay."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, I found Emmett and Jasper and asked Edward to punch them. He gladly obliged, but after the beating they just laughed. They thought it was funny. They thought they did a good job. And they kept teasing me for my naughty language . Playing it over and over in their minds for Edward, which made him chuckle.

"Ugh!" I was tired of them picking on me for it. "I was scared, okay?"

Edward held me to his chest.

"It's alright, love." He said gently. I slumped into him.

"At least I didn't kill a deer for entertainment purposes." I spit, feeling the rage I was too scared to feel last night.

Jasper laughed out loud. "It was fake. Fake deer, fake blood. You learn a lot from Hollywood."

Emmett suddenly interrupted,

"Well at least you won't drink anymore, right?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**Well I found it funny. Kind of random. Had to add that One Missed Call ringtone in there, it scares the hell out of me. :P**

**Well rate and review. **

**If you don't like it, i'll accept CONSTRUCTIVE critism. No meanies.**

**So, yeah... Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
